


Rescue

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Droids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just so many droids, Life After War, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: When Poe returns from a mission, he’s eager to catch up with his wife who he hasn’t seen in almost a month.Things don’t go quite as planned.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/11/20 prompt: “That’s right! It was a twist!” “No, it was a lie. A lie is not a twist.”
> 
> (AKA the one where Poe and Rey's home on Yavin IV becomes the Dameron Droid Ranch.)

Poe jumps out of his X-wing, the one the Resistance had gifted to him when he mustered out of the service, the one he now uses to patrol the skies above Yavin IV and to take occasional trips off planet to help his friends and former colleagues who are working to help rebuild the galactic government.

He doesn’t feel comfortable on the political side of things, and prefers to stay closer to home and help out from there, but he’s always willing to lend a hand for its humanitarian causes.

And that’s where he returns from tonight, after a week-long mission to a refugee camp.

His wife had left on her own mission three weeks before that.

So, when he bounds across the yard, passing the Millennium Falcon and his mother’s old A-wing, he can’t really be blamed for his excitement. He missed his wife, and he’s so excited to be home, to hold her in his arms and kiss her and love her . . .

It’s late, almost midnight, but Rey meets him by the front door, in soft flannel pants and one of his old t-shirts, her feet bare, and he thinks she’s never looked more beautiful than she does now. He takes her in his arms, practically dipping her back as he presses his lips to hers, loving the feeling of her laughing against his mouth as she returns his kiss.

“Missed you,” he mumbles in between kisses.

“Missed you too,” she says, her giggles growing in pitch as he peppers kisses across her face. He’ll never get tired of that sound. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep hearing it.

Even when they pause to catch their breath, he holds her close, and he delights in the feel of her arms wrapped around his waist keeping them pressed together.

“Did you have a good trip?” she asks, as they sway together back and forth in each other’s arms.

He pushes some hair off her face. “Yeah. But I missed you.”

“You already said that,” she says, her smile fond.

“It’s still true.”

When she blushes, he can’t resist leaning in to press another kiss to her mouth. He feels the need to make up for lost time, every second of the last month they’ve spent apart having worn down his soul, and his tongue darts out to swipe at her bottom lip, seeking entry.

She opens her mouth to him and he moans as he tastes her properly for the first time in weeks, trying to press even closer to her as one of her hands comes up to card through his hair, her short nails scratching at the nape of his neck in the way she knows he likes.

He starts shuffling them towards the bedroom, eager to continue their reunion, when her hands come up to press at his shoulders and she pulls back from him slightly.

He stops immediately, concerned at the sudden change. She’s biting at her lip, her face a contradiction of uncertainty and excitement. He can practically feel the conflicting emotions vibrating through her.

“I told you that I had a surprise for you,” she murmurs.

He perks up at the topic. “Yeah. You mentioned we were going to be taking in a new droid, right?” He wonders if she wanted to introduce him to the new droid before they continued their reunion. She had a habit of picking up strays, droids who were left behind, often abused, by their past owners.

Some of the strays may not have been strays so much. But sometimes when she saw the suffering inflicted on one, she’d take the liberty of freeing the droid herself.

He doesn’t blame her, not at all. He’s helped her to do just that more than a few times.

He quickly scans his surroundings, but there are no droids in the living room. He left BB-8 and D-0 with Rey this time, and now that he thinks about it, it is a little strange that they haven’t come out to welcome him back. Even D-0, skittish as he is, has grown more comfortable around him and Rey in the years after they had adopted him.

But maybe they’re with the new droid, helping him settle in. And it makes sense that if it was an abused, skittish droid like D-0, like so many droids they had taken in and helped before finding them good homes, that she would want him to meet the new droid as soon as possible, to help the droid settle in and feel comfortable.

“Yeah, there was some asshole . . .” she mumbles, shaking her head, anger catching in her throat and causing her words to trail off.

He rubs his hands up and down her arms soothingly. “I know. And it’s alright. Where is he?” he asks, glancing around with a smile. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

When he looks back at Rey though, she’s biting her lip again. “Well, about that . . .”

He cocks an eyebrow at her.

“So, I told you there was a guy who treated his droid badly, and so I was going to buy it from him?”

He nods. He knows this. She had said as much in her last transmission to him before he had to go radio silent.

“Well, I did.”

He nods again.

“And when I went to go buy the droid from him — BY-19 by the way, that’s his designation. Just thought you might want to know that, since I’m about to introduce you to him,” she says, and he grins, because even though he knows she’s stalling, she’s still so incredibly adorable while she does it. 

She tugs on his hand, leading him towards their bedroom. “It’s just, I knew BY wasn’t the only one. But he is the one who took the brunt of the abuse though. Oh Poe, there were so many of them, and it was horrible, and I know I should have told you then, but I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.”

He suddenly knows where this is going but he has no idea why she’s leading them to the bedroom still, not until she opens the door and —

There are _so. many. droids._

Their bedroom isn’t particularly large, and he can’t help but wonder at how she was able to fit so many in there. They take up almost every inch of the floor. Some are huddled together in the corners, a few of the small ones on the desk which now seems to operate as a workbench. Most of them are relatively small, just about D-0’s size while a few were closer to BB-8, who he sees with several droids resting close to him. BB-8 perks up when he sees Poe though, beeping merrily at the droids beside him, who make way when BB-8 rolls forward to greet him.

Even in his shock, Poe kneels down to greet his friend, rubbing his head while BB-8 practically purrs in contentment.

“I know this seems like a lot,” he hears Rey begin, and he turns to see her looking at him, one hand gripping her opposite elbow. “But ummm . . . surprise?”

He laughs, incredibly amused even though the sheer amount of droids in the room is also a little overwhelming. “It certainly is that,” he says, as he looks up at her.

Her face is still guarded though, and he hates to see her looking so uncertain. They have a solid, wonderful, amazing relationship, but every once in a while, her past spills over into her present, causing her to lose some of that confidence he admires so much.

He stands and places his hand over hers, squeezing it gently before leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

Her shoulders finally relax, and she smiles now, a little sheepishly. “Well, I guess I did tell you a guy was hurting his droid so I was going rescue it? And it just became something a tiny bit bigger?”

He laughs full-throatedly at that, happy to see her playful side begin to emerge once more. “Sure,” he drawls as she giggles. “Maybe you should introduce us all?”

All the droids have turned their attention fully on the two humans in the room, and once she introduces Poe to them, she takes turns introducing the droids to him, announcing their designations along with their preferred names. He takes particular care to remember the ones who remain closest to BB-8. His friend seems to attract the most broken, most scared droids, as if they knew BB-8 would protect and care for them with everything he had. And for all the care BB takes with them, he’s repaid in spades with their undying devotion.

He’s never been more proud of his little buddy as he is in those moments.

By the end of the introductions, he’s starting to grow sleepy, almost a full 24-hours awake taking its toll on his body. He was hoping to properly reacquaint himself with his wife after so long away, but with the feeling of her thumb rubbing across his knuckles and the way the conversation has grown so soft, his eyes are struggling to stay open.

She seems to sense that. “You look exhausted. Maybe it’s time to get some sleep?”

“That sounds like a plan, sunshine,” he says, fighting back another yawn.

He’s just about to grab his pajamas and head to the ‘fresher to brush his teeth, when suddenly he remembers.

There are droids everywhere.

“Wait a minute,” he says, eyeing the bed, almost a full three quarters of it taken up by droids nesting in the blankets.

Rey turns towards the bed before grinning at him sheepishly once more. “I’ve just been curling up there,” she says, pointing at the remaining open spot, small as it is. She’s slender, but he can just imagine her rolling up into a little ball, making herself as small as possible, so the droids who were on the bed with her could be as comfortable as they could possibly be. His heart aches for her tenderness, her compassion.

 _Kriff, he loves her_.

He loves her even as he eyes the part of the bed that he normally sleeps in, which was now completely taken over by droids.

He’s grinning even as she claps a hand over her mouth, and his amusement bubbles over into laughter as she looks between him and the bed several times.

He takes the hand that’s covering her mouth into his own, moving it so he can press his lips to hers. “I’m glad you had company while I was gone,” he says, and then looks towards the droids on the bed. “And that they had someone taking care of them, too.”

He goes to the ‘fresher to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas and by the time he’s done, there’s a parade of droids following BB-8 down the hallway like little ducklings, heading towards the living room, the only space large enough to hold them all.

That night, he and Rey spread out blankets and pillows on the floor while the droids spread out throughout the living room. The floor isn’t as comfortable as their bed, but with Rey in his arms, and their new friends resting nearby, he’s warm and content, and he falls asleep with a smile on his face, feeling completely at home.


End file.
